User blog:John Foulroberts/A Strange Encounter
Posted by Bartholomew Watkins on Nov. 25, 2016, 2 p.m. Ahoy there mates, Forgive me if me handwritin’ be lookin’ a bit sloppy. Ye see, at the moment I am shakin’ in me boots, fearin’ for me life. Two days ago I came face to face with… well, I don’t even know what to call that thing. Listen to me story and ye be the judge. The Caribbean has been frustratingly quiet lately. I swear it’s so empty that I’ve seen a few tumbleweeds rollin’ around. So imagine me surprise when some cloaked bloke docks his ship on Port Royal and starts strollin’ into town. I was interested in eavesdroppin’ so- I mean, bein’ the concerned and loyal citizen that I am, I decided to follow him just to make sure that he wasn't up to anythin’ fishy. This was me first mistake. He walked into the graveyard that I’ve always avoided with a passion due to the animated bags of bones that lingered in there. Those guys were always so angry. The mysterious man reached into his cloak and retrieved a staff. The attention of the undead was fully on him. They didn't seem like they were interested in attackin’ him, they just stood there and stared (that’s a first). The man began to cast a spell. I heard an ominous clap of thunder comin’ from the skies which had tinted into a poisonous green color. The winds had begun to pick up and fog was startin’ to appear. I stood there captivated yet horrified. Just as the thick fog hid the man from me line of sight, a gust of wind knocked off the cloak that covered his head, exposin’ his grotesque face to me. I was stunned. I staggered backwards and tripped over me own two feet. I could have sworn that the man noticed me presence and snapped his head in me direction. This is the moment in which I hopped on the nope-not-today galleon and ran out of there. As I made me escape, I noticed the cold fog gushin’ toward me and slitherin’ its way down the slopes. A few more gallops ahead I lost me breath and I wanted to have one last look at the monstrous gloom that was about to be me demise - but alas, it suddenly ebbed all the way back faster than I could blink me eyes! I tried to forget about this encounter, but this mornin’ Port Royal, Tortuga, and Padres Del Fuego received a lil’ anonymous gift that kicked the creepy to a whole new level. On the docks abandoned boats with wood and various empty barrels were found. All 3 ships had a letter with the same message written on ‘em: “You’ll be needing these soon”. This is what cemented me belief that somethin’ terrible be comin’, and what I saw only be a test of some sort by the dark powers that lie in wait. Now mates, if ye need me ye can find me on the high seas as I sail me way over to England. Stay safe me hearties. Category:Blog posts Category:News